Winter
by Fake Ninja
Summary: While traveling after a fierce snow storm, Kagome falls ill with a cold and returns home with Inuyasha to recover. Please read and review! [InuyashaxKagome]
1. One

**Winter**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I in fact do not own Inuyasha or any of the relating characters. Now that I have that over with… Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**ACHOO!**_

Kagome's sneeze echoed through out the snow frosted valley. The scent of winter had been lingering in the air for a while, but the voyage back to the warm village was putt off every time it was mentioned. A certain half-demon kept insisting that they keep searching for jewel shards, completely disregarding the obvious weather forecast. Once they finally began to travel back, they were immediately delayed by a fierce snow storm. Since not being able to see but about three feet in front of their noses was a problem, they were forced to take shelter inside a cave for three long days.

So now that the storm had subsided, they were taking the chance to travel before the storm rebounded and blew in its second wind. But travel that morning had been slow. A bad cold was falling upon Kagome, posing a great challenge to her with each step. Her head was constricted tight with ache and nasal congestion, along with a hoarse, sore throat, a temperamental stomach, and her legs weak and unstable like rubber. Despite all of this, Kagome said nothing about it. Although having no ability to speak partially kept her from saying anything, she also feared Inuyasha's reaction. Not just for her sake alone, but also for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's.

With a sting in her nose, Kagome surpassed a wave of oncoming sneezes. Unfortunately, her effort was in vain. As she sneezed, Kagome received concerned looks from all of her friends. Releasing a heavy sigh, Kagome wiped her nose with a tissue and continued to focus on traveling once more. It seemed to register in the minds of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and yes, even Inuyasha, that Kagome didn't even notice the unspoken concern they had for her. So finally, Sango spoke up; unable to remain silent in her friend's suffering anymore.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You've been sneezing al morning," Sango said in a gentle voice. Kagome took her eyes off the snow and looked Sango in the eyes. Deep worry had pulled onto the demon slayer's face, causing guilt to rise up heavily in Kagome. Glancing at the rest of the faces, she saw the same face on each, especially Inuyasha's. Feeling worse than ever, Kagome pasted the biggest smile she could manage on her face, hoping she could force enough cheeriness to be convincing enough.

"I'm perfectly fine, you guys," Kagome told them in her scratchy voice. She had tried to keep her voice even and smooth as she spoke, but the cold settling in her refused. It made her voice crack and tremble, causing everyone to become even more concerned for Kagome. With lines of worry etched into his face, Inuyasha approached Kagome and rested his hands on her shoulders. Unexplainably, Kagome's heartbeat doubled inside her chest at the touch.

"Kagome… You're whiter than a ghost and you have no voice. You are _not_ okay," he told her firmly but gently, locking in on her deep brown eyes.

"He's right. You haven't said hardly anything all day and you haven't stopped coughing or sneezing," Miroku added from Sango's side.

"No, really… I'm fine, I just-" Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence. Without warning, she collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. Surprised, Inuyasha caught her and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hurried to them.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome raised her head from Inuyasha's chest and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Inuyasha… I guess I lied," Kagome told him before her knees buckled again and she lost consciousness. This time Inuyasha wasn't as shocked and was able to hold her tighter so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. It didn't mean he was any less alarmed, though. He began to panic as countless restless thoughts overwhelmed his mind. Uncertain of everything at that moment, Inuyasha brought his amber eyes level with Sango's and Miroku's. It was like looking into a mirror to see a reflection of all his anxiety. Right then, Inuyasha decided to take action.

"What are you staring at me for! Damn it, we gotta get Kagome to Kaede's _now!_" Inuyasha barked, repositioning Kagome as he cradled her unconscious form in his arms like a delicate infant. "I'm not going to waste anymore time. I'm getting Kagome to Kaede's. She's in pretty bad shape."

"I agree," replied Miroku. "Sango, Shippo, and I will follow behind you on Kirara."

"Right, that sounds like a good idea," Sango added. She looked at the small cat0like demon and instructed her to transform. Obediently, Kirara did so with a small mew. After Sango and Miroku settled on Kirara's back with Shippo in tow, Inuyasha prepared to take off at full speed.

"We'll see you there," Miroku told Inuyasha. Of course, Inuyasha gave no more of a replay than a "whatever" before he bolted off, being extremely cautious not to cause Kagome any additional pain. Feet running so fast he was almost flying, Inuyasha was surprised by Kagome shifting restlessly in his arms. Glancing down, he saw Kagome looking back up at him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly in her hoarse voice. "Thank you…"

"Just rest, Kagome. We should be there in a little while," Inuyasha told her. Smiling sweetly, Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Running became difficult for Inuyasha after so long because it was hard to focus with the worried, restless thoughts returning to him. What if it started storming before they arrived? What if Kagome became sicker? What if Kaede couldn't do anything for Kagome? Releasing an aggravated sigh, Inuyasha attempted to brush away his thoughts as the small village Kaede resided in came into view. Just as the snow began to fall again.

* * *

**This is my first Inuyasha story, aside from my one-shot. It'll be an interesting summer project. This chapter was really short (only three pages typed), but they get longer. I promise. I already have three chapters written, but I need to type them up. And I know exactly where I want to go with this story (I have an outline for the first eight chapters). I would also like to know what everyone thinks before continuing any further. Also, the title is tentative. It will most likely change, I just couldn't think of anything better. Heh. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism so much since I'm new to this. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! Click it! Click it! You know you want to…**

**Love, Fake Ninja X3**


	2. Two

**Winter**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. I don't think they'd let a 14 year old girl own something that awesome. It's just wrong. Or so they think. I honestly don't think it would be a bad idea, as long as the 14 year old was me. Heh heh...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The night wore on, the snow developing a mild storm that would most likely delay Miroku and the others. Inuyasha sat next to a crackling fire, feeling relieved and worried at the same time, an awkward feeling that left him restless. He was fortunate that he beat the storm, but he worried about his companions behind him. But that worry was quickly overshadowed by another, Kagome. Impatiently, he waited for Kaede to diagnose Kagome while he watched her check over the sleeping girl. Sango and Miroku were okay; they'd be able to find shelter for the night. But Kagome… He couldn't be too careful about her sickness. People died from strange illnesses that started off tame as hers had, and that scared the hell out of Inuyasha. Finally, Inuyasha's impatience grew into irritation, tired of watching Kaede say nothing.

"So are you going to say anything, old hag? Or are you going to leave me on the edge?" Inuyasha barked at the old woman.

"Inuyasha, ye need to respect ye elders when they are trying to focus," Kaede chastised in a flat tone. Inuyasha said nothing, but growled in a disrespectful, defiant reply. After what seemed like hours to Inuyasha, Kaede turned away from Kagome and faced the half demon.

"Kagome has come down with a bad cold, nothing terrible. But I do think ye should take her home, Inuyasha, for it could become something worse here where she is constantly exposed to the elements. The medical knowledge in her time would greatly benefit her, too," Kaede explained as she began to brew a pot of herbal tea. Inuyasha nodded, satisfied with Kaede's clarification.

"Alright. I'll leave fist thing in the morning," Inuyasha said. Kaede dusted her hands off on her red hakuma and straightened her back, emitting a light pop in doing so.

"Perhaps so, but maybe it would be better if ye left tonight. The snow will be piled high tomorrow morning. Ye should wait for the storm to die down. I could fix ye something to eat, if ye wish. I was just about to make myself something," Kaede offered.

"No, I don't feel like eating," Inuyasha lied, his eyes drifting to Kagome. In truth, he was starving. He hadn't eaten in days because hunting in the winter was hard, but he didn't dare take his sight off of Kagome. Inuyasha feared that if he blinked, she would disappear, taken away by her cold.

"Whatever ye please," Kaede said, tossing ingredients for a fragrant stew into a kettle. "But there will be plenty if ye change ye mind."

"Keh."

But the wafting scent of the stew finally besieged Inuyasha's sensitive nostrils, fighting to make him change his mind. His mouth watered and his stomach knotted painfully in hunger. Without a word, Inuyasha spooned himself a bowl and devoured it. He savored the taste and the feeling of it traveling down his throat. Kaede watched the spectacle and couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Fixing himself another bowl, Inuyasha glared at Kaede, confused and annoyed. Mentally, he brainstormed snide remarks to spit at Kaede, but came up with nothing. So silence presumed with only the quiet interruption of the popping fire and Kagome's heavy breathing.

"Maybe ye should wake Kagome and see if she feels like eating," Kaede suggested, nodding at Kagome before taking a sip of her steaming tea. Saying nothing to the elderly woman, Inuyasha slid over beside Kagome with his bowl. Gently, he shook her by the shoulder as to rouse her from her sleep.

"Kagome? Wake up," Inuyasha called in a hushed voice. Kagome stirred, turning over to face Inuyasha and groaning.

"Uhh… Wha?" Kagome replied.

"Are you hungry? Kaede made some stew."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then."

Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up, supporting her with one arm around her shoulders and the other holding his bowl of soup. Kaede watched the scene, curious to see what would happen. Never had she seen Inuyasha act so tender or caring towards anyone, not even for Kikyo. A small smirk formed on her lips with an all-knowing wisdom telling her the obvious that no one else seemed to see. Inuyasha raised the bowl to Kagome's mouth, tilting it slightly.

"Careful, it's hot," Inuyasha warned as Kagome let the stew pour into her mouth and glide down to her stomach.

"I will tell Sango and Miroku where ye are. Do not come back until she is well again, do ye understand?" Kaede asked sternly, handing Inuyasha a thick quilt.

"Sure, whatever." Kaede shook her head hopelessly, crossing her arms across her chest. The kindness Inuyasha had shown earlier always hastily masked itself when anyone else expected it of him. Maybe one day he wouldn't feel the need to keep such a side to himself all the time. Inuyasha took the quilt that Kaede had handed him and carefully draped it around Kagome before taking her in his arms again. Then he remembered.

"Kagome's backpack!" Not understanding Inuyasha's abrupt outburst, Kaede stared blankly at the half demon. "I forgot her backpack," Inuyasha explained a little further.

"Oh, the backpack. I'm sure Sango and Miroku have it. Ye can come back and get it another day if ye require it," Kaede reassured him. At this point she was practically shoving him out of the hut, urging him to leave before the storm picked up again. "Take care, Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replied as he exited the small hut. Once outside, Inuyasha was greeted with the cold sting of ice flying into his face. A shiver traveled through Kagome's body, reminding Inuyasha that he had to be quick. Holding the girl close to him, he prepared to take of. But a voice made him hesitate.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out over the howling wind raucously.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble," Kagome apologized.

"Don't talk like that. You're no trouble at all," Inuyasha told her. His reply won the smallest of smiles from Kagome, but it was just enough to get him going again. He took of running, shocking Kagome a little as she clung to him. But after a moment, she became accustomed to the feeling and relaxed against Inuyasha's chest. The freezing wind blew on her face, forcing her to turn her face into Inuyasha. She let out a small cough and braced herself as Inuyasha increased his speed. They arrived at the well and Inuyasha stopped at its lip for a moment to reposition Kagome. Holing her tight, he plunged into the well which accepted them and invited them into a shroud of warm blue light. It swallowed both of them, and then softly set them back down at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha and Kagome emerged into the well house of Kagome's time, from where they walked out into Kagome's front yard. Here there was snow on the ground, though not as much as in the feudal era. Inuyasha made his way across the yard, his bare feet sinking into the snow with a crunching sound.

"You're home, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in a barely audible tone. He opened the front door to Kagome's house, hinges creaking from the stress. Both Kagome and Inuyasha tensed, worried that the sound woke someone in the late of the night, but nobody seemed to be disturbed. The only one who came out to greet the couple was Buyo, who meowed and weaved between Inuyasha's steps. As soundlessly as he could manage, Inuyasha trekked up the staircase and arrived at their final destination: Kagome's room. He turned the brass doorknob and entered the pink room. Gingerly, Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed, and she welcomed its feathery contours with a content sigh. Finally, a _real_ bed…

"Is there anything else I can do?" Inuyasha asked before the girl fell asleep. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked at the ceiling while she thought about Inuyasha's question. He had already brought her home, and that was enough. It was more of what Kagome needed to do herself now.

"No, thanks. But I do need to change," she told the half demon, reluctantly rising from her mattress. Inuyasha nodded in silent response, watching Kagome walk over to her dresser and pull out a change of clothes from a drawer. Sluggishly, Kagome disappeared into her bathroom, the door knob sounding a small click after the door had been shut. Moments later, Kagome re-entered her room, clad in her lavender flannel pajamas. When she returned, she found a perplexed Inuyasha looking at the framed pictures on her desk. With a small smile on her face, Kagome pretty much collapsed on her bed, burying herself in layers of sheets and quilts. Instead of giving into the drowsiness weighing her eyelids down, Kagome watched Inuyasha examine each photograph at one time with a look of complete fascination on his face.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked her, carefully picking up the frame sheltering a picture of Kagome and several friends gathered together with dripping ice cream cones in their hands. Kagome chuckled quietly, her voice cracking and her head throbbing in consequence. But she couldn't help it, Inuyasha was like a curious three year old wanting to understand everything every time he came home with Kagome.

"It's a picture, silly."

"Pick… shhure?" Inuyasha attempted to repeat.

"Yeah. But Ill explain those to you later. I'm really tired," Kagome promised. Inuyasha nodded and replaced the frame to where it rightfully belonged.

"Right. You better get to sleep so you can get well again," Inuyasha told her. Closing her yes, Kagome sighed in agreement. Exhausted and ill, Inuyasha's sleeping arrangement completely slipped Kagome's mind. It was understandable enough. But just as Kagome thought she was asleep, she felt movement on the mattress and heard the metal springs squeak. She raised her eyelids and found herself face-to-face with Inuyasha. He had climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her and the wall. Though this surprised Kagome, she shook it off and relaxed. But she became even more surprised when he draped his arm protectively over her waist. The whole sleeping arrangement was awkward for her, but Kagome made no protest. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't try anything like the lecherous monk Miroku would.

"Inuyasha, thank yo-"

"Shhh… Go to sleep," Inuyasha interrupted Kagome, pulling her slightly closer to him. Before Kagome could say anything else, light snores signaled that Inuyasha had already fallen asleep. Without thinking, Kagome planted a small kiss on his nose before turning over and slipping into her dreams.

**

* * *

**

**Aww… Sweet, sweetfluff. It makes you feel all fuzzy and warm inside, doesn't it?**

**Go me! Two chapters in one day! I'm a crazy neat-freak, so I always organize the hell out of every story I think of before I actually write it. And it makes getting chapters out easier and faster. Go figure. ****Okay, so my second chapter is slightly longer… But not by a whole lot. Sorry. They really do get longer though. I promised, right? After the next chapter, updates might be a little slower since I don't have them completely written out yet. Nonetheless, I'm getting them out.**

**And thank you for the reviews! I don't like taking up space by replying to reviews in the author notes, so I'm going to try my best to reply to them by messaging system thing.**

**Keep reviewing! And reading! It makes me feel purposeful!**

**Love, Fake Ninja X3**


End file.
